Cecil's Vacation: Nightvale
by FinntheBrave
Summary: Cecil enters the dog park for a vacation and to see his boyfriend Carlos, but is greeted with terror instead.
1. Chapter 1

Cecil stared at the entrance to the Dog Park. Was this really the only way to see Carlos? He glanced around at his surroundings. Some guy getting arrested by the Sheriff's police for selling wheat and wheat by products. What a moron. Old woman Josie, fishing old bowling balls out of the dumpster. A raging storm of darkness attacking some seagulls in the alleyway. Typical.

Living without Carlos had been a nightmare. Waking up everyday, expecting to hear scientific noises in the makeshift lab that Carlos had made in the bathroom. He wanted to see him so, so badly, that he would do anything. But...what if he went in an never came out? What if Carlos was wrong about the Dog Park? _Carlos is never wrong_ , he reminded himself, and plunged into the Dog Park without glancing back.

Cecil looked around. Seemed like a normal dog park, nothing out of the usual. Birds chirping, bright grass that was yellow in the sun, and a few chewed up dog leashes. He turned around and started searching for anything that looked like a portal. He had just finished tugging out a brightly coloured flower, thinking it might trigger something, when the birds stopped singing. He turned around and stared at the birds that had been a silvery copper a few minutes ago but were now pitch black with dark, empty eye sockets. The grass Cecil had thought was yellow in the sun was actually yellow from rotting. And the dog leashes...were gone. He had a strange urge to spin in a circle like a little girl. So he did, around and around, until he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"When I'm not with you I lose my mind,"

Cecil opened his eyes and groaned.

"Give me a siiiiignn-"

He sat up groggily and stared at the vast landscape of sand. He squealed happily.

"Hit me baby one more ti-"

Cecil fumbled with his phone and quickly accepted the call without checking who it was to save the embarrassment of the sand listening to anymore of his ringtone. "Helloo?" He said into his phone. "Hey, Ceec!" Came Carlos' voice from the other end of the line. "Carlos! Hey, good! I-I think I just entered your dimension!" Cecil stuttered. "That's great sweetie! Do you see a small orange cactus?" Inquired Carlos. Cecil swiveled around. "No." He sighed, disappointed. "Just a purple one." "Oo, I remember that place!" Said Carlos excitedly. "Turn left, and walk about 50 steps, okay? Oh, and spray that science potion I made on yourself, it will protect you! I-I don't know what yet...it's not really tested but yeah!" "Okay. I'll call you back in a few minutes. This place...is a lot to process." Cecil admitted. It was true. Not only was he in a desert that seemed to stretch forever, when all his life he had stayed in the comfort of Nightvale, but he was also going to see Carlos soon. Perfect Carlos. "Okay Ceec! I can't wait to see you. I love you." "I love you too, Carlos." And he hung up. He took the potion out of his pocket and sprayed it on himself. Then, he turned left and started his long walk, deep in thought.

For years, the Dog Park had been a forbidden place. Getting Mayor Dana to open it had been difficult, but had she admitted that she did owe him one after all the favors he had done for her.

Nightvale was becoming extremely hard to live in. Cecil had been thinking about a lot of things lately, the meaning of life, his existence. But he never got time to think about all that, because of course there were ALWAYS things to report in Nightvale, or he was too busy playing recordings at the Nightvale Community Radio Station. Then there was Carlos, sweet Carlos, his other half. This vacation was much needed.

He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't realize when he had walked 50 steps. He immediately picked up his phone and called Carlos. "Hello, Cecil." Greeted Carlos. "Hey Carlos! I've walked 50 steps." Answered Cecil. "Great! Now...wait a second. Hey, I think I see you!" Exclaimed Carlos excitedly. Cecil gasped and swiveled around, searching desperately. After a minute he frowned. "Uh..really? I don't see you." Said Cecil, confused. "It's definitely you! I can see your blond hair and tentacles! See me waving?" Carlos started to laugh in delight. "Hey! You're coming my way! See me now?" Cecil was gripped with a fear so overwhelming he couldn't breath for a moment. "Carlos." He said, trying to stay calm. "Carlos, sweetie, I need you to listen to me, please. I don't have my tentacles out, and I am standing perfectly still. I have absolutely no idea who that is, and you need to get out of there NOW!" Cecil was panicking. The line was silent for a moment. "Oh, I get it! You're making a joke, aren't you?" Carlos chuckled. "You can't sneak up on me that easily, Ceec. I'm a scientist." Carlos suddenly gasped. "Cecil! Oh, Cecil, what happened?! Are you hurt? Are you okay? I can see red liquid pouring down your face! Is that blood?!" Carlos screeched. He heard the sound of footsteps, could imagine Carlos running up to that...that thing. "CARLOS! I'M NOT JOKING! IT'S NOT ME, I PROMISE! Please, get away from that thing, please Carlos!" He was screaming, pleading now, tears fogging his vision. The line was silent. "Carlos." He whispered. "Carlos. Sweetie." He whispered, over and over. "Carlos." But he knew it was too late.

The call had been disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, what a cliffhanger! Here you go :)**

He was running.

He did not scream, because what would that do? Instead, tears streamed down his face. He dreaded the truth, that Kevin had found Carlos, and could be doing anyth-

No.

Kevin was his double, there was no way that his double would kill Carlos, not when he and Cecil had the same heart. Even if Kevin's was ten times darker. And he looked uncannily like Diego. Wait, who's Diego? Cecils brow furrowed. What was his name again? What was I talking about? I can't seem to remember. He shook his head. That was odd. But not important. His phone rang, the song sadder and softer now. The singers had barely gotten a word out when Cecil violently flipped open his flip phone. "HELL FREAKIN O?" He screamed. "Uh, uh, this is um, Steve Carlsburg?" Steve Carlsburg? He couldn't remember if he liked this person or not. He had a gut feeling that he did not. "STEVE IM DEALING WITH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW OKAY? I NEED TO FIND KEVIN NOW!" Steve gasped. "But, but I have his phone number! Kev-" Cecil forcefully shut his phone, making a spiderweb crack along the top. Swearing, he realized he had to do the unthinkable. Call Steve back. "Alright Carlsburg, give me the number." He was darkly calm. The kind of calm when you can't get any angrier and just can't anymore. "Alright Ceec,-" "DONT CALL ME THAT U SON OF A TABLE!" "Yo, no need for strong language! It's 222-666-66673. I've never called that number, or added it in ma phone, but I seemed to have just...remembered it." "Thanks." Cecil whispered. "Do I...like you? Were we friends or something? I just can't seem to remember..." It didn't hurt to ask, thought Cecil. "Oh...oh, uh ya! Ya, we were the best of friends! We always make t-shirts together!" Steve exclaimed. Cecil glared at him through the phone. "I. Don't. Buy it." He said, flipping shut his flip just hard enough to make the crack spread further. That brought on a whole new level of swear words. "U mother freakin juice box." He muttered, and entered the number into his contacts. He couldn't break his phone now. Not now that he had information. He smiled. "I'm coming for you, Kevin." He said defiantly, before the phone blew up in fiery blaze.


End file.
